With Me or Against Me
by The Nuttybutter
Summary: There's a new demon with a hate for Naraku, but the only problem is the question: is she with them or against them?
1. Default Chapter

Friend or foe?

disclaimer: sigh I do not own Inu Yasha. mutters stupid girl thought of it first. at least she coulda done is got a name people could pronounce. more cheerily Anyway, this story is mine. So ha!

Hi everyone, this is my first fic, and I know that means nobody's gonna read it. But if you do happen by then please send me a review, but please, no flames. I know everyone says that, but I mean it. I will cry and kick and scream. Then I will hunt you down and no one will find the body. (I hope everyone knows I'm just kidding or am I)

ch.1

"Are you the one that they call Naraku?"

It was a female voice. The owner was in shadow, the only thing visible was her demonic aura. She had a considerable one for a mutt, but this didn't frighten Naraku.

"So you found me?"

Naraku's voice hissed, cutting through the peaceful night. Everything was really quiet, like the calm before a storm.

"Did you really think I wouldn't? You killed them. They were my family! They were all I had! I'll Squish you like the spider you are." Her voice was icy and vicious.

With the statement, she flung herself towards Naraku. Her speed was exceptional. Yet he dodged easily enough. She turned to face him again. In her eyes was the insanity of the need to kill. It overclouded her judgement. She couldn't fight with even half of her ability when she was like this.

She charged again. Naraku sidestepped and threw a corrupted jewel shard at her. It hit it's target. It lodged in the nape of her neck. She reached up to touch it. She had never felt such a surge of energy before. Naraku's eyes gleamed with evil as he watched his prey fall under his spell. Her eyes started to cloud over.

Naraku took a step back. Her eyes weren't clouding over, they were filling with energy. She steadily lifted her hand to her neck and ripped the afore mentioned shard out.

"You're more of an imbecile than I thought if you think this... whatever this is, would work on me." Her voice was oddly calm.

Naraku looked at the shard held between her fingers. It was pure! _How, how could she do that, she is no miko. _His thoughts were interrupted.

She lunged at him again. This time with more precision. She caught a scrap of his robes. Her rage almost welled up at her failure, but checked herself. Again she lunged, she caught Naraku in the stomach. With swift motion she brought her hand back and caught his arm. She gave him a kick to the... well, where the sun don't shine. (n-e way)

He gave the evil chuckle (kukukuku). "You didn't expect **that** to hurt me did you?" His voice was cold and mean.

She didn't know what to do. Were her attacks having any affect on him?

"Just so you know," he started, his voice showing hints of malice, " it wasn't me who sent those demons to kill your herd. It was my servant Inu Yasha."

"What?!?!" She was starting to loose her confidence.

" Yes, he is a dog demon hanyou. He travels around with a miko, taijya, houshi, kaji neko yokai and kitsune. He is looking for the things you hold in your hand. He wants to use them to become a full demon." With that, Naraku (monkey man) disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

"Inu Yasha. I'll remember that." She said to herself. Suddenly a huge shadow appeared. "Well, Romolib, I don't think I shouldn't trust him, but this is the only lead I have." With that she mounted the shadow and rode away.

"Inu Yasha, what's wrong?" asked Kagome

"I smell Naraku." He sad rather passively. (for him)

"Should we go after it?" asked Miroku

"No, it's old, but that's not what's bothering me." Inu Yasha stated.

"What is it?" Sango piped in.

"There's something else, a demon of some sort."

Hello, everyone! I am sorry, but I will have more:

action

adventure

Inu Yasha

and scary music

Japanese words

Please review! I will only write more if you review. So if I don't, you will never know who that girl was or even what the story is. insert evil laughter here


	2. voices

It's my third chapter. I don't have to write a disclaimer. So Ha!

Ch. 3

"What was that!"

"What are you talking about Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Did you not just hear that!?" He said, exsasperated.

"Hear what?" Asked Shippou.

"That voice!"

"What voice?" Asked Miroku.

"I heard nothing." Put in Kuteki. She looked like she was going to laugh.

"The horse! It spoke!"

At this, our favorite houshi looked at Sango and whispered, "I don't believe it! He has finally lost it."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I guess you're hearing things again." Stated Miroku nonchalantly.

"Why are you laughing?!" Said everyone's favorite dog eared hanyou.

Everyone turned to look at the horse demon to see her laughing silently. Tears were running down her face.

"I-hehe-can't-Haha-take-He-this-he-anymore!" She took a few minutes to collect herself. Meanwhile, the gang was looking at her with their mouths open. As of now they couldn't tell which one was the least insane. Inu Yasha or Kuteki.

"You did hear the horse speak to you, well, more like thought project. (needless to say Inu Yasha was a little confused by the words thought project) The demon in these horses is very strong. That is why these six stayed alive, and that is also why they are able to "speak" to you." When she finished, she started the laughter she had tried so hard to control during the speech.

"But... but...b (sigh)... HEY!"

"Yes Miroku." She said suddenly (and creepily) calm again.

"But, then why didn't we all hear the horse?"

"That's easy, Miroku, if it is thought projecting into your mind, then wouldn't it make sense if it could pick the mind it wants to thought project into." Said Sango. (first time speech in the chapter)

"This is so strange! This is the first time I've met a human, well, anything, that I didn't have to explain that to. It's also the first time that A demon slayer has come that they haven't tried to kill me or steal a horse."

"Wait, you mean there have been other demon slayers here?" Said Sango.

"Yes, but not for a long time." She said suddenly looking sad.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kagome.

"I ran them off." She said back to her own self again.

"All except for one."

This time, everyone heard it. Kuteki glared at the horse she was sitting on.

"What did he mean?" Asked Inu Yasha, eyeing the horse suspiciously.

"That is none of your buisness." She said nonchalantly, but her eyes gave her sorrow away.

"Kuteki, what did he mean?" Asked Sango pitifully.

She stared into Sango's eyes for a while and then jumped off of her horse.

"If you please, let my horses give you a ride to where we are going."

"But where are we going?" Asked Shippou

"Just... Please, just do it."

"Why don't we just follow you?" Asked Miroku. He was in seceret a little afraid of the huge horses.

"Because, not even the demon cat or the hanyou could keep up with my horses."

"I think we'll give it a try." Said Inu Yasha, a bit peakily.

"As you wish." She said sarcastically.

With that she jumped on the horse closest to her and they were off. Kagome quickly crawled on Inu Yasha's back. Shippou was on her shoulder. Miroku and Sango jumped on Kirara's back.

As much as Inu Yasha hated to admit it. He couldn't keep up with the horses. They quickly pulled away after the departure, and only one horse stayed behind. They couldn't even see Kuteki anymore.

"I guess this horse is slow, or something like that." He said trying to take his defeat lightly.

"No, not really. Master just told me to stay behind so I could show you where to go."

Inu Yasha only growled.

They slowed to a walk an hour later. They were Walking on the shore of the sea. To the left of them was a forest. The sun was setting to thier right over the water. The sky was a clear blue with the clouds lit up like orange and pink fire.

"It's beautiful." Said Kagome in wonder

"Please follow me." Their guide said.

The horse led them to a clearing in the woods beside the ocean.

The first thing they noticed was nine mounds of dirt with a wooden cross over each one. On the mounds were the most beautiful wild flowers they had ever seen. They were graves! The second thing they noticed was Kuteki perched on a branch above the graves.

"These are the graves of everything I have killed. Demon or human. I never meant to kill anything. This one," she said while jumping off her perch and walking to a grave on the end, "was the demon slayer. (gasp) They came and tried to take some of my herd when I was away searching for food. When I came back, I saw them and told them to go away. They asked if they could have a few horses, but I told them no. When I came closer, they saw I was part demon. They started to attack me. I didn't mean to kill him. I tried just to knock them out, but this one was stronger. He kept coming back, and, I guess, I hit him too hard and he... He..."

Sango sat down. She couldn't believe it. This... This demon had killed some of her village.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to kill him."

"Why is this herd so important to you?" Kagome asked.

"It doesn't matter! She's killed, she's dangerous!" Inu Yasha cut in.

"And how many humans have you killed!?" She asked looking at the hanyou. He couldn't seem to make himself look her in the eye. "How many demons have you all killed?!" She asked. This time she directed her piercing gaze to everyone. They all seemed to be staring at the ground.

She read thier faces. "Did you even bury the bodies, or did you even leave enough to bury?" She saw everyone's guilty looks. "Not all demons are bad, just like not all humans are good. You should know that. And anyway, even if they were bad, it was still a life you took."

They all avoided her gaze. She was right, and they knew it. They all thought over the numerous battles they had fought. All the demons they had killed. All the life they had taken. Inu Yasha was thinking of times when he lost control and killed many humans. No one could stand to look at her. She was no worse than any of them.

"So... Who's hungry?" She asked. She talked as if nothing had happened.

They all fell over.

"Are you o.k.?" She asked as she walked over to them. She poked them, lightly tapped them, and shook Inu Yasha. Still, they didn't move. "I guess I'll go get some fish." She shrugged.

"I wonder why they fell over like that." Kuteki asked while she was fishing.

"I think your quick change of emotion scared them, little one." Said Zerna. She was the motherly horse.

"What quick change of emotion?"

"You went from sad and lecturing to happy and hungry." Said Lozith. He was the youngest.

"You really should be careful. They are not like us." Said Romolib.

"Yes, yes. I know, but I guess I'll just have to get used to them... I think it's time we headed back."

Kuteki walked down the path dragging a net with about twenty fish in it behind her.

"They're still not up!" She exclaimed as she looked at the bodies laying on the ground. They were still except for the occasional twitch.

She sighed, layed down the net, and started a fire.

Now it just so happened that our houshi woke up before the others.

What happened? The last thing I remeber was Kuteki... Ahhh Kuteki. He looked up to see the back of Kuteki while she leaned over the fire. _She's not all demon, and she is very beautiful. _He tried to reason with himself as he silently crawled towards the horse demon. He gave one more look to make sure everyone was asleep. Everything was clear. He slowly reached up. Hands itching to get closer. Almost there.

He looked up to see the back of Kuteki while she leaned over the fire. He tried to reason with himself as he silently crawled towards the horse demon. He gave one more look to make sure everyone was asleep. Everything was clear. He slowly reached up. Hands itching to get closer. Almost there. 

BAM. apparently Sango **was** awake.

. apparently Sango awake.

Does she have a sixth sense, or something? He thought.

"Sango! Dear! I was just..."

"SPARE ME!" She yelled.

"Supper's ready!" Kuteki called.

Somehow, everyone was up and ready for dinner as she called this.

I should have thought of that before. She thought sarcastically.

"Kuteki, this is really good. How did you learn to cook like this?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Maybe all those years of living with the herd. Since I was the only one that had the ability to cook. I guess I had to learn."

"Hey, Kuteki, why are the horses so important to you?" Asked Miroku

"My father gave them to me." She said a little sadly.

"Speaking of your family," started Inu yasha, "What type of demon are you? I smell human in you, but you're not a half demon."

"That is true. I'm what you call a 3/4 demon."

"Exactly how do you go about becoming a 3/4 demon?" Asked Shippou.

"Well, my mother was a half demon, and my father is a full demon."

"I guess that makes sense." Said Miroku.

Thier dinner was interupted by a shrill scream somewhere in the woods.

author's note:

Sorry I left it on a cliffhanger, but next chapter will have some of Kuteki's attacks in it. And it will have more plot twists, and more cracks on Inu Yasha. That's never bad if you do it lovingly. Thanks to Element Hanyou for the review. Review again please everyone. I'll try to get this chapter up sooner next time. Hope you enjoy the story so far. Wait till ch.5 when they meet Sesshy, and see what she does to make him so mad. Moihahaha. Oh yeah. Here's a teaser. You'll see what happens when they try to eat poison berries. Bye. Yes and thanks to KhaosFire-Katana for the advice and sorry for the previous spelling errors.


	3. The meeting

Friend or Foe

disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yahsa. There, ya happy?!?!?!

ch.2

"SIT BOY."

It rang through the woods. The most accursed words known to Inu Yasha. He hit the dirt.

"YOU WENCH!"

"You did not just CALL ME A WENCH. SIT BOY!"

Again he hit the dirt.

"Poor Inu Yasha should just learn. Kagome won't put up with his bickering." Miroku was stating while he, Sango, and Shippou watched their regular dinner show. "You know I wouldn't argue with you, Sango, especially if you wanted to go off with me into the woods. You know, away from the child." He motioned to Shippou. He then very quickly got a blow to the head.

"Idiot," muttered Shippou, "and by the way, I'm not a little kid."

Even Kagome and Inu Yasha stopped their fight to laugh. Suddenly, Kagome froze.

"What's wrong?" asked Sango.

"I sense a jewel shard. Over there." She motioned to the north.

"Let's go get it then!" Our favorite hanyou said as he popped up.

Across the wood, (where Kagome pointed to) a demon was standing in a field. She was wearing a deep blue kimono. She had gold/red hair that was shoulder length and tied back out of her way. The most startling thing about her appearance were her big, deep brown eyes. They seemed to be filled with knowledge that spanned over thousands of generations, but of corse, this is the way of horses. She looked about in her young teens. She was surrounded by six huge demon horses. They were all surrounded by a field of dead, chidarake demon horses. She looked on with tears in her eyes.

"Inu Yasha. Romolib, We must find him after the ceremony." She said to the demon horse closest to her. "I think it is time to begin."

The horses gathered around her in a circle.She bowed to each of them, and they bowed to her in return. She then raised her head and a clear, pure note escaped her throat. The yokai horses slowly joined in.

"We're getting closer." said Kagome

"Good, i can smell the demon now." Inu Yasha said in his confident voice. He was confident, but there was something wrong with this scent. There was human in it, but it wasn't a hanyou.

The group arrived at the wasteland. The sight before them was not a pretty one. Dead horses lay everywhere. Not normal horses, but huge, muscular horses.

"There are no humans anywhere. Why would someone attack a herd of horses? Why not just steal them?" Kagome asked.

"Humans didn't attack these horses. It was all the work of demons." The houshi explained.

"Yes, but still, why would they do this. I mean, they didn't even eat the horses, they just killed them." Said Sango.

"I'm sure Naraku was behind this." Kagome said rather pensively, for she liked horses. Even if she didn't ride them.

"They're not regular horses. I'm surprised you can't tell, Sango. They're demon horses" Said Inu Yasha.

"You're right!"

"Well don't sound so surprised," he muttered.

"Anyway, I've heard of this. This is the herd of demon horses that is owned by a horse demon. She isn't violent unless you try to steal or kill her horses. Why would Naraku attack her herd."

"I don't know, but there's the jewel shard." Kagome motioned up across the field.

Suddenly, they heard the note. The clear, pure note of the youkai and the horses.

"DON'T LISTEN!" Miroku yelled over the sound, "IT'S A RITUAL OF SENDING THE HORSES TO THE AFTERLIFE, BUT IT DRAWS IN THE HEARERS TOO! COVER YOUR EARS, HURRY!"

But it was almost too late. Slowlly, they lifted thier hands to thier ears. Even with thier ears covered, they could feel the note. It soaked into the very bones of thier body. The note made them feel like it was ok to rest. It's ok to let go. Slowly they drifted off. Falling into an unconcious rest.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha started meekly, "don't let go." He crawled beside her. The note was still reaching his sensitive ears. He slowly drifted away ,but before he lost conciousness, he could swear the horses were glowing.

"I knew someone was listening." Said the demon as she examined the bodies. "Look at this one, some miko with strange clothes, and this fire cat. Ahhhh! Look at that fox demon! He's so cute! (GASP) A dog hanyou. Is this the same one? The one that Naraku talked about?"

_Where am I? Why does my head hurt this bad? What's that smell? It smells like horse, but it has human in it. It's really close. _Inu Yasha popped his eyes open. There, right in front of him. It was a demon. Inu Yasha jumped back, disturbing Kagome.

"What's going on?" She said rather sleepily.

Miroku and Sango started to awaken also. They looked around to see what had awoken from such a pleasent sleep. The horse demon stood cooly, leaning on one of the horses.

"I smell Naraku on her!" Inu Yasha snarreled. He swiftly took Tetsusaiga and held it at a fighting stance. "Who are you?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter. Are you Inu Yasha?" She said icily.

"What's it to you?"

She flung herself at him. "You killed my herd. Now you must pay!"

She caught him in the shoulder. He then turned and tried a kaze no kizu. She got a direct hit. When the smoke cleared, she was still standing.

"Inu Yasha, don't you think you should try asking her about what she's talking about instead of taking your regular kill first, ask later approach?" Asked Miroku, who would hate to see this pretty girl hurt.

"I don't know if you're blind, but I'm a little busy dodging her attacks."

"Was it not you who worked for Naraku and attacked my herd?" She said not letting up on the attack.

"Are you joking?!? I don't work for Naraku! I'm after Naraku!"

"Why should I believe you, and anyway, why are you near the spot where my herd was killed! And why were you listening to the ritual! No one outside of the horse demons are entitled to hear that!"

That was it! Something had been bothering Inu Yasha. He stopped fighting. The dead horses were gone.

"Inu Yasha! Watch out!" Kagome started. The demon was about to attack the hanyou with his guard down. "SIT BOY!"

Inu Yasha hit the dirt.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." The demon laughed. " You were defeated by a human! Nothing against you." She said turning to Kagome. "You have considerable miko power to bring down that hanyou. He's pretty strong with his frog poker."

"Don't call the tetsusaiga a frog poker!" He said, getting ready to fight again.

"Sheathe your sword. I'm not going to attack anymore right now." She said sitting down on one of her horses.

Kagome examined the demon. She didn't know why, but she liked her right off. The jewel shard! She had forgotten the jewel shard. She looked to the demon's right hand. She wasn't even using it, but stranger than that, it was pure.

"Can I have that, that thing in your hand?"

The demon's first reaction was to attack. Naraku was interested in whatever that was, but she too liked the miko right off. "Sure." She said as she handed it over.

Kagome looked it over. It was pure!. "Do you mind if I have it?"

"Not at all."

"What's your name?" Asked Miroku.

"I am Seiryokuteki Uma (spirited horse), but you may call me Kuteki, and you," she said looking smugly at Inu Yasha, "may call me Lady Uma. These," she said motioning to the horses," are Romolib, Terodi, Seti, Yebis, Zerna, and Lozith."

"How do you do." Said Inu Yasha, mocking her.

"Just fine, if you quit mocking my master."

Hahaha. cliff hanger. kinda. anyway please review.


End file.
